Jandino Asporaat
Jandino Jullian Asporaat ( Willemstad (Curacao) , January 9 1981 ) is a presenter and stand-up comedian of Antillean origin. Content [ hide ] *1 General *2 Television *3 Theatre **3.1 's Theatre program *4 Private *5 Discography **5.1 Singles *6 External link General [ Edit ] Asporaat was born in Willemstad and grew up in the neighborhood of Buena Vista . Early nineties, the family in which he grew settled in Rotterdam . After his training Asporaat briefly worked as a painter, but soon he stopped doing, to focus. Stand-up comedy Asporaat began in 2002 when the youth theater Rotterdam Young Stage , where he spent two seasons. He has played in several Dutch theater performances (Ro Theater, Water House, rotjong). He was also seen on television (including in The Comedy Factory , 2007), in movies ( Deuce Bigalow , State Hazardous ) and television commercials (including Hi and Wehkamp). In addition to his work as a stand-up comedian Asporaat and he writes music. Acts As a writer he was attached to include the Volkskrant and the NTR program Raymann is let . Television [ edit ] In May 2007 Asporaat was once featured in the television program The Lamas of BNN . Here he is then stopped in order to focus on his own career. More In 2009 was Asporaat in collaboration with Men at Work in the context of TV Lab of the NPS to make a pilot for a new comedy program, Comedy at Work . In TV Lab innovative television programs were broadcast for a week. Asporaat collaborated with three other comedians: Sergio IJssel (including Cops Maastricht ), Shula Felomina (theater comedy) and Alpha Oumar Barry (include Kwasi & Kwame: Black with White Heart ). In July 2011 there was the sequel to the successful series Comedy at Work on NTR Netherlands 3. The comedians behind Help, my husband is John Williams , Girl, I'm angry and The Nanny came back with comedy, skits and a new name: The Dino Show . The television program was nominated in 2013 for the European festival for entertainment programs on television's Golden Rose (Rose d'Or). Theater [ edit ] In 2005 he was in the final of the cabaret Cameretten . He finished second and won the prize personality. His first full-length theatrical Antillean Pot was premiered in September 2006, which also came out on DVD. Buena Vista was the sequel to his first theater. In Buenavista Asporaat returned to the beginning. This performance was shown at the beginning of Netherlands 3 July 2011 and has appeared on DVD. From 2011 is Asporaat in the theater with his third full-length Keep them coming . About the same time with his own theater began the tour of a partnership between Jandino Asporaat, Roue Verveer , Murth Mossel and Howard Komproe under the name Caribbean Combo . They traveled during the winter months in 2010 and 2011, together with the Netherlands, Suriname and Curacao. On June 7, 2014 jadino Asporaat will be the first comedian in history that a theater will perform in Ahoy Rotterdam . Theater programs [ edit ] *The Revue (2013-2014) *They're back! (2012, with Roue Verveer, Howard Komproe and Murth Mossel) *Keep them coming (2010-2011) *There you will have them (2010-2011, with Roue Verveer, Howard Komproe and Murth Mossel) *Buena Vista (2008) *Antillean Pot (2006) Private [ edit ] Asporaat is married and has one son. Discography [ edit ] Singles [ edit ] Category:1981 births